This Starless Sky
by guccileopard
Summary: Lexus got a call from her cousin, Cara. The only strange thing? No one has heard from her in three months. So Lexus goes to the place that her cousin describes - Silent Hill. What horrible secrets does Cara have to reveal? Part of Silent Hill 3 plot.
1. The Monster Awakens

**Pyramid Head and Silent Hill belong to Konami, and all the other owners of the game along it's history. I wish I owned them, but I don't. SADFACE.**

This starless sky is all I know.

This town is my lulluby - the grunts, growls, and uneasy shuffles that permeate my dreams as I curl into comfortable slumber a backdrop to our strangeness. This kingdom of filth is ours. Perhaps it is not something to be proud of, but as I have said, I would not have it any other way.

I do not know any more than these rusted walls and the way they feel beneath my fingers. I don't remember what I looked like before I became this way. I don't remember anything from before. I don't remember what _light_ looks like. I don't remember what it sounds like when nature is growing and living around me - all here is silent.

I don't remember what it feels like to have a solid figure - all I know is the gap over my spine, that long line of vertabrae exposed and horrifying. I don't remember what it was like to be void of these rows of spikes on either side of my spine, these sharp deadly appendages that seem to grow out from inside of me to greet any foolish enough to come close. I don't remember what it was like to have flesh that didn't resemble a bloody, dead corpse. I don't remember what my face looked like before it lost all it's features. Now it's a flat plane that I somehow can see out from.

But it doesn't matter what I can and can not recollect. It was the moment that I first heard you coming (songs of unnatural footsteps and scrapes of knives against the floor) that really matters. We stared at each other from opposites ends of a hallway in your labyrinth. Your helmet twisted to glimpse me, wondering what monster had the gall to stand and stare at you in your own home. I knew I was in danger, felt every synapse in my mind screaming out to me to run away, save myself - though in the end it wouldn't have mattered anyway. But something neither of us can explain happened, and now I live down here in your dark home, each day becoming a little less human. Sometimes I think it is your mere presence that is making me this way, turning me into a monster - some sickness you pump out that calls to the disease in me. (No other human has been around you long enough to confirm my suspicions, however.)

It runs fever-pitch through me, whatever is left of my heart pumping oil-slick dirt through my collapsing veins. (What is left of me is debatable.) What have you made me become? I used to be human. Now I am one of the horde, a monster in this town. My roots run deep in it's sordid past, but that is a story for another time.

You do not speak. Ours is not "love" in the typical sense. It is void of the overwhelming emotions. It is a partnership, an agreement, a fondness that we share. I suppose our relationship could be comprised of sixteen words. "I won't kill you, and you won't kill me. I like you. Let's go kill things." In truth, the fact that we _feel_ anything at all indicates something special has happened.

We live in this labyrinth, water-logged and content. When all is quiet, we slip into each other. Your hands inside my body, reaching into the cavities created by my spine, leave me gasping. Nothing ever runs across us during these moments. Perhaps these monsters know better. (Is it eerie to look down onto my featureless face as you hear sounds of pleasure, and seeing no mouth to make them? It is eerie for me to look up onto your caged face, as strangely handsome as I find the metal. In truth, it will always be your bloody arms that I notice first.)

But soon, soon darling, another will come. James...another James will come. We can hunt him, slowly and without mercy. Half the fun is the hunt. Don't you feel the ground aching beneath out feet, calling out to that next hapless victim? They are coming, and when they do happen across this town plagued by the thickest of fogs, we can play again. No more will we merely pass the time - no, it will be time well-spent handing out justice that is sorely needed. What sick pleasures rest uneasily in the tainted mind that eeks ever closer to our dark sanctuary?

The others move off in fear when we approach. Nothing has happened in this town for far too long, and that need is sitting deep and heavy in our bellies. We will take it out on them until we are needed again - until justice (of the sickest kind) must be handed out again. And this time, Pyramid Head, you will have me.

**So, what do you guys think? I was originally planning this as a one-shot, and so it shall remain. It was for me to experiment, and write down onto "paper" a relationship I imagined Pyramid Head succumbing to. As you can see, it is not "love" as clearly, PH wouldn't be down for such things. :) It's more a romantic partnership OF EVIL JUSTICE. :D However, if I get enough people asking me to continue it, I will gladly do so (seeing as I left it open to continuation). **

**I figure any continuation would be told from the viewpoint of the person coming into Silent Hill, and we'd see our lovely monster from this little write-up later on in the story. Obviously they'd have to be related to James, or have some of his urges in order to conjure Pyramid Head. :) **

**Anyways, let me know what you think. I'm just glad to have my writing up finally! I love you all. :3**


	2. Found Again

**Silent Hill and all it's creations and characters are copyright to Konami. I am only writing about them for my own enjoyment, and hopefully other's.**

**Lexus, Cara, their families, psyches, and original monsters copyright to me.**

Turning the dial to find a song that didn't annoy her was turning out to be futile. She felt like she'd been surfing the stations for hours. She wished she hadn't broken the face of the CD player in her car for the millionth time.

Sighing, she rested her head on the top of the sporty bucket seat in her car. Her Mazda MX-5 cruised down the Interstate, filling her ears with muffled droning. She was dressed comfortably - a black TAPOUT sweatshirt over a white tank-top, comfortable jeans, and her Timberland boots. The drive to her destination was long, and she wasn't going to suffer in something constricting - the wait to see what laid before her in that town was already painful enough.

With that though, her foot pressed down on the gas and she shot off even faster towards Silent Hill.

* * *

_Living without her parents certainly had advantages. She loved them, and called and texted them almost every day, but she adored her freedom. She could leave clothes strewn on the floor of her room, high heels flung in the corner until the next time she went out, and no one said "boo"!_

_However, her happiness was stunted by the disappearance of her cousin, Cara. She had been gone for three months, and the strain of waiting for her to come home was beginning to wear on the entire family. The disappearance was felt even more for Lexus (why her parents had decided to name her after a car, she would never know - but she couldn't say she didn't like it), who shared the apartment with her cousin. There had been no "I'm going out, be back soon" note, no phone call to say she was staying out and not to worry about her. It wasn't like Cara. Even if she met some fabulous guy who whisked her away to his private island, she would have called. Hell, she better call! Lexus would want to lay out on the beach._

_After texting her parents good-night, Lexus hopped into bed to read. Some nights she just wanted to stay in and enjoy a book, and tonight was one of those. She could lose herself in words, fall into literature and not come out for hours. Before she realized it, it was one a.m., and it hurt to blink from staring so intently at the pages! _

_Closing the book and rubbing her tired eyes under her glasses, she sighed and snuggled into the sheets. She turned off her light, fluffed her pillows, and settled in for sleeping. _

_But from her nightstand came the soft pinging of her nighttime ringtone - just loud enough to wake her, but not so loud it would startle her. Frowning, she didn't bother to look but stretched her hand behind her and groped for the cell phone. Finally grasping it, she hit the talk button and pressed the phone to her ear without looking at the Caller ID._

_"Hello?" she said, trying to hide the annoyance at being called at such an ungodly hour._

_"Lexus?"_

_Lexus's heart froze in her chest. It couldn't be! Cara's soft voice was floating, dream-like, through her cell-phone's speaker._

_"Cara! Where the hell are you - everyone has been worried sick!"_

_Lexus heard a soft giggle from the other end. She felt anger rise in her throat - how dare Cara laugh at their worry! It was all they could do to listen to the police say over and over that they had no leads. Perhaps she had decided to run away. Maybe she had been kidnapped, in which case it was unlikely they would see her again._

_"Oh, I'm fine Lexus. I'm here with Mother."_

_"You're with your Mom? Good! I'm just surprised she hasn't kicked your ass yet for disappearing!"_

_"No. I'm not with my Mom. I'm with Mother. God."_

_Lexus's frown grew deeper, confusion causing fog to envelope her brain. She was with God? That couldn't mean she was dead - she wouldn't be speaking with her otherwise._

_"Cara, I don't understand."_

_"I'm with our true Mother - the one that will devour us when we are most needed. Without us, she can not become whole. She needs our blood. We were given to do this. It's our fate, our destiny, our act of faith to bring Mother into this world."_

_Lexus felt her grip on her phone loosening. What was Cara talking about? Was she high, drunk? Was she playing a joke? _

_"Cara...I..."_

_"Lexus, it is your fate. Ours. Come to Silent Hill. It's wonderful here."_

_With that, the line went dead. _

* * *

She didn't sleep that night. She couldn't. She had always assumed that if Cara had ever been found alive, it would be one of the best feelings she could ever imagine. But instead it left her terrified and confused. However, it hadn't taken her long to decide to follow Cara to Silent Hill. She had pondered whether or not she was playing the scary movie chick - haphazardly heading directly towards the scary noise she should be running away from. But Cara was there, and she couldn't rest until she at least understood what was happening.

She had called her Mother the next day and told her what had happened the night before. Lexus had always had a close relationship to her parents, and even though she was on her own now, that hadn't changed. Her mother shared her feelings - Cara's reapperance left more bad emotions that it had good ones. And although she was nervous about Lexus's pilgramige to Silent Hill, she was in agreement that it seemed to be the right thing to do.

"What should we tell Aunt Bess?" Lexus asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart. You go on your way, and when I decide what we should tell her, I'll text you," her Mom answered.

After exchanging good-byes, Lexus packed her bag with a few changes of her clothes, her cell phone charger, the book she was currently reading (never know when you'll get the chance to read) and some money. Grabbing her car keys from their ring in the kitchen, she locked the front door behind her and got behind the wheel of her car.

That was how she found herself here, on the Interstate, barreling down the fast line at eighty. When she had plugged the town into her GPS, she hadn't been able to find it. Considering the way they collected map information, she found that really odd. However, she called her Mom for directions. Aunt Bess had lived in Silent Hill when she was newlywed, and Lexus's mother had made several trips to visit her there.

According to the signs, she was ten miles out of town.

Pulling off onto the exit, she drove the next two miles uneventfully. However, she quickly had to pull over and put the top up on the Mazda. A thick fog was rolling in, the worst she had ever seen. There was so much moisture in the air that she could feel it clinging to her face as she drove. With a few more miles under her belt, she came across the sign that let her know she was officially in town.

"Welcome to Silent Hill."

It wasn't the most inviting of signs - a drab green color that had seen better days, creepers obscuring the generic message. She hoped the rest of the town was kept in better condition.

After passing the sign, the fog only got thicker. If it got worse, she would have to pull over and wait it out. It wouldn't be safe anymore. She was trying to decide if she should just make that decision now, when the car made it for her. Completely turning off, the Mazda coasted. She quickly steered to the side of the road, frustrated and confused. The car was brand-new, some of the evidence of her savings and hard-work at her job. She had gotten a Mazda because they were said to be reliable - clearly, she had gotten a dud! But she had had it for a few months, and no electrical or mechanical problems had presented themselves even in the slightest before this inoppurtune moment. Smacking her hand on the wheel, she sighed loudly.

"Perfect," she mumbled. Reaching for her cell phone in the cup holder, she made to call Information for a towing service only to realize that she had no bars. Of course.

So, wait for another car to come by, or walk? Walking seemed risky - if a car came by, it wouldn't see her until the last second in this fog and might accidentally hit her. She didn't know the area, and she was still two or three miles outside of town. She couldn't wait here forever, but she would see if a car would come by for a little while.

After half an hour she became discouraged. She had been reading her book and had gotten through a good portion of it, but she was so distracted that she would probably have to re-read it again later. Another fifteen minutes passed, and Lexus decided she was going to have to hoof it. Grabbing her bag, thankful that she had packed only the bare essentials, she locked her car and started walking down the road.

Another fifteen minutes passed, and the closer she got to the town (she could only assume she was moving the right direction) the more uncomfortable she felt. Something was telling her this was wrong. She hadn't seen a car in an hour - wouldn't at least one person come in or out of the town within that time? She checked her phone again - still no service.

Another twenty minutes passed, and Lexus found herself at a three-way intersection. She was finally in town!

However, this didn't do much to rouse her spirits. The town seemed dead. The houses were quiet, and she couldn't see any lights glowing from within them. It was only mid-afternoon, but the fog was making things darker. She would have assumed to see at least a few porch lights. Taking a right, she began to walk along to the sidewalk to see if she could find a business who's phone she could use. Maybe she'd get lucky and find some kind of automotive service. But the more she walked around, the more unsettled she became.

Low grunts echoed from backyards. She could swear she could some kind of wet smacking traveling across the sidewalk on the other side of the street, but she couldn't see anything. The damn fog was setting her on edge to - if there had been something to see when she heard that smacking noise, it would have been hidden by the gray moisture.

Her phone began to ring. Finally, service! But when she looked at the number - one she didn't recognize - and then looked at her bars (no service) her heart jumped into her throat. Hitting the talk button and pressing the phone to her ear, she began "Hello?"

"Lexus! I'm so glad you're here."

"Yeah Cara," she began, ignoring how the hell Cara had known she was there when Lexus wasn't even sure where she was herself. She would just ask later, when Cara was in front of her. "Look, my car broke down a few miles out of town, and I need someone to tow it in and look at it. Do you know a number for that around here?"

"You won't need your car. Meet me at the Post Office."

And with that, she hung up again.

Didn't anyone say "good-bye" anymore?

She supposed she didn't have any choice but to meet Cara at the Post Office. If only she knew where that was. However, a few more minutes of aimless walking found her happening upon a town map. Putting her bag down for a second, she studied the map. She was by the Public Records office, she knew that. She could see the sign on the building ahead of her. Finding the post office, she mapped her route. She could walk right down Koontz Street and take a right onto Crichton to get to the Post Office.

She picked up her bag and was about ready to turn around and get going when she heard a shuffling behind her. Turning around quickly, thinking it was a person, she spun on her heels. But instead of a person, he eyes fell on something she couldn't even begin to describe.

It was bent over, and pasty pale. Blood-red veins stretched across it's surface. Huge, deformed toes capped freakishly long legs. It had no facial features, and was so drastically bent that it seemed as if the top of it's head was facing her. A huge hole was on the top of it's head. Her sudden gasp tipped it off to her precense.

"Damnit," she intoned, as the creature began to run towards her screaching. Looking around desperately, she noticed an unrepaired bench with wood cracked haphazardly. Running over to it, she kicked her foot in it to complete the breakage of the boards. Grabbing one of the planks, she turned around to find the monster almost on top of her. Swinging hard, she felt the wood connect with the thing's head. It moaned at her, but kept coming. Again she attacked it, screaming as it's dead, cold skin touched hers. It took two more hits before the thing fell down before her. Raising the wood above it's head, she slammed it down again and again until she was satisfied that it wouldn't get back up again.

The plank would be useless now, and she dropped the splintered, bloody weapon at the creature's side. Part of her was curious to see the thing up close, but the other half was too anxious to avoid any more of them. She had just killed something, and it was a monster. There was no other word for what she was seeing. She couldn't understand it, and before she could sit down and begin to cry from abating panic, she moved on. So grabbing her bag once more, she sped off towards the Post Office, shock aching in her limbs.

"What has my cousin gotten me into?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Hey guys - so, I clearly decided to continue this story of my own volition. :D

I have a pretty epic story line planned out, and it includes old favorites from Silent Hill 3. The story itself will entwine with Silent Hill 3's plot, but is otherwise completely original. It's starting off a bit slow, but I got us into Silent Hill already. Stick with me - Cara has a lot of secrets to reveal, and Lexus has a lot of figuring stuff out, fighting, and meeting others to do!

I'll be including Silent Hill 3 monsters, and some of my own creation that reflect Lexus's psyche, as she will be shaping the town around her unconciously, just as all the other visitors to Silent Hill do.

**twilightcity** - Thank you so much for the review! It means a lot that I have interested readers. I hope you'll stick with me on this.


End file.
